Fight!
by Arthuria von Einzbern
Summary: CHAPTER 1 : Jin menatap gadis bernama Yamada Kirika itu. Ia merasa ada yang berbeda dengan adik kelasnya itu. Suatu hari, mereka bertemu di taman pohon sakura dan ingin bermain dengannya. Dan seperti itulah cara mereka dekat. Warning : Typos, Gaje, Abal, Norak, OOC, OC, JinxOC, dll.


A/N : Halo~! Author update dengan fandom lain. ._. JinXOC pula. ._.)v Author harap readers suka dengan fic author yang terkenal gaje ini. Ahahahahahahah! Tapi maaf sekali, ya. Yah, itu kalo misalnya Author gak terlalu ngikutin cerita Tekken. ._.

Summary : CHAPTER 1 : Jin menatap gadis bernama Yamada Kirika itu. Ia merasa ada yang berbeda dengan adik kelasnya itu. Suatu hari, mereka bertemu di taman pohon sakura dan ingin bermain dengannya. Dan seperti itulah cara mereka dekat.

Warning : Typos, Gaje, Abal, Norak, OOC, OC, JinxOC, dll.

Happy reading~!

**Chapter 1.1 : How They Get Meet**

Bintang-bintang bertaburan indah di langit malam ini. Seorang pemuda berbadan besar dan tegap keluar dari restoran bersama teman-temannya. Ia melambaikan tangannya kepada teman-temannya tanpa menoleh, lalu ia mengambil jalan yang berbeda dari teman-temannya.

Pesta hari pertama masuk sekolah memang sudah direncanakan oleh mereka. Pemuda ini sebenarnya tidak mau ikut. Tapi apa boleh buat. Dia tidak tega menolak undangan teman-temannya. Seperti itulah seorang Kazama Jin. Pemuda berumur 17 tahun dan bersekolah di Sekolah Politeknik Mishima. Dan ia sudah kelas 11. Walaupun tampangnya nampak ketus, tetapi sebenarnya dia baik. Dan dia dikenal sangat baik di sekolah. Bisa dibilang... tenar.

Malam ini membuat Jin lelah. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya dan ingin cepat-cepat pulang.

SRAKK! SRAKK!

Suara gesekan daun membuat Jin refleks menoleh. Tanpa ragu ia ke pohon yang bersuara tadi. Tetapi, mungkinkah ada orang yang mau memanjat pohon di malam hari?

"Perempuan?" bisik Jin kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sepertinya Jin tahu gadis yang memanjat pohon itu. Dia adalah orang yang sering menabrak Jin di sekolah. Sengaja atau tidak sengaja? Entahlah. Mungkin semua itu hanya kebetulan?

**~Flashback~**

[Hari pertama MOS]

"Baiklah, saya akan –"

"Tunggu, Jin! Ada seorang yang belum datang..." kata teman Jin.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencarinya."

Jin bergegas keluar dari kelas. Langkah kakinya bergema di seluruh lorong. Ia kemudian menatap seorang gadis yang berjalan dengan cepat sambil menunduk. Gadis berambut pendek di bagian kiri dan panjang di bagian kanan itu menunduk cemas. Rambutnya yang diikat ke bawah melambai-lambai.

BRUKK!

Gadis itu terpental karena menabrak Jin. Ia meringis dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Gadis itu mendongak cepat. "S- senpai! Maaf... Aku terlambat..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Acaranya baru dimulai."

Gadis itu lalu menerima uluran tangan Jin.

[Hari pertama masuk sekolah]

"Bagaimana dengan PR-mu?" tanya Jin pada teman-temannya.

"Sudah selesai dong...!"

"Itu susah banget..." seseorang pundung. Oke, itu berlebihan. "Bantuin dong!"

"Gampang... Kau harus traktir makan siangku sampai akhir bulan ini," kata Jin sambil keluar dari kelas.

BRAKK!

"Oh, maaf! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jin.

Baiklah, kali ini adalah salah Jin. Dia berjalan mundur dan tidak melihat sekitarnya. Dan yang ia tabrak adalah... gadis yang waktu itu. Jin lalu membungkuk membantu gadis itu mengumpulkan buku dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Tidak apa-apa, senpai. Saya juga minta maaf karena saya sedang buru-buru," kata gadis itu.

[Waktu istirahat]

Akhirnya bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Jin pergi ke kantin dan membeli makan. Ia menghela napas ketika menerima makanannya. Ia memikirkan tentang pesta hari pertama masuk sekolah (yang hanya dirayakan Jin dan teman-temannya) itu. Ia diundang dan (sebenarnya) ingin menolak. Tetapi ia tidak tega menolak tatapan Kamiya Shin yang sangat memelas itu. Dan jadwalnya kian bertambah hari ini. Sekolah, pesta, belajar dan mengerjakan PR.

PRANG!

Aduuuh... Ini yang sangat tidak biasa. Belakangan ini, Jin sering menabrak orang dan orangnya itu-itu aja. Tetapi, kali ini gadis itu tidak jatuh. Gadis itu menatap Jin lalu matanya tertuju pada baju putihnya yang dikotori oleh sup yang dibelinya.

"Ah..." Jin mengambil langkah untuk mundur darinya. "Aku tidak sengaja. Maaf, aku tidak melihat."

"Senpai... Bakaaaaaaa!" suara lembut gadis itu meninggi dan tangan kanannya yang terkepal tertuju pada wajah Jin.

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua dibawa ke kantor BK untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

**~End of Flashback~**

"Yamada Kirika?"

"Kazama-senpai?"

Baiklah, keduanya malah tampak seperti sinetron pasaran (akut).

"Hei, kenapa kau ada di situ? Turun..."

"Aku sedang bosan. Senpai mau bermain bersamaku?"

Jin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia menunduk dan mendengus geli. Kemudian ia menatap kembali gadis yang merupakan kouhai-nya itu. "Jangan membuatku tertawa!" kata Jin sambil memukul batang pohon yang dipanjati kouhai-nya.

Gadis itu melompat turun dan mendarat mulus di tanah. Memang, gadis ini tidak biasa. "Setelah bermain, aku berjanji akan pulang..."

Jin membuang muka dan pupilnya yang berwarna coklat masih menatap gadis yang di hadapannya. "Baiklah..."

"Kalau begitu, ayo mulai."

Kirika berlari ke arah Jin dan menyerangnya dengan pukulan pertama. Jin mengelak dan ia menendang kaki Kirika. Kirika melompat tinggi dan memberi tendangan dari atas. Jin melompat ke kiri dan memberi pukulan kepadanya. Kirika terkejut dan langsung menangkisnya dengan lengan kanannya. Ia terpental jauh namun masih bisa bertahan di atas tanah. Lalu, kedua tangan Kirika menggantikan kedua kakinya yang di tanah (?) dan kemudian melompat untuk memberi tendangan pada Jin.

Jin merunduk dan menarik kaki Kirika. Ia lalu melempar Kirika. Kirika mendarat dan menyerang balik Jin. Jin menangkis pukulan-pukulannya.

"Haaaaaaaa!" semakin suara Kirika meninggi, semakin cepat pukulan yang ia berikan.

'Dia cepat...'

Kirika menghentikan pukulannya dan memberikan pukulan terakhir. Jin sampai terpental jauh dan menabrak batang pohon yang besar.

"Untuk ukuran seperti kau, kau kuat," kata Jin sambil mengelap keringat yang meluncur di pelipisnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kirika sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Tampangnya terlihat begitu polos. "Terima kasih," kata Kirika sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu pulanglah. Kita akan menyambungnya besok."

"Aku kira... Kazama-senpai hanya –"

"Kita berbeda 1 tahun saja. Panggil aku Jin..." kata Jin sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Mata Kirika bergetar-getar. Kemudian ia tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu, panggil aku Kirika. Senang bermain denganmu, Jin."

**Chapter 1.2 : How They Get Close**

Sesuai janji, Jin datang ke ke atap sekolah.

"Maaf, aku terlambat..." kata Jin sambil menatap Kirika yang sedang menunggunya.

"Selamat datang," sambut Kirika. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?"

* * *

"Enak ya, kalau jadi Jin," kata Kirika setelah menelan makanannya. "Jin punya teman banyak... Selain itu, Jin terkenal di sekolah..."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau tidak punya teman?"

Kirika mendongak sambil menatap Jin. Dan jangan pernah lupa dengan senyumannya yang tipis itu. "Hihi...! Aku itu tidak pernah mempunyai teman. Dari dulu hingga sekarang. Jin lah teman pertamaku."

Melihatnya, Jin menjadi kasihan. Sangat jarang ada orang seperti Kirika sekarang. Biasanya, yang ditemui Jin adalah orang yang sangat senang berinteraksi. Ternyata... Kirika memang berbeda.

"Aku sering dijauhi orang-orang. Karena itu aku selalu diam di kelas, tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dan... Aku selalu merasa bosan," kata Kirika lagi. "Mungkin karena penampilanku kurang menarik, ya?"

Jin lalu mencubit pipi Kirika. Wajahnya tetap datar seperti papan.

"Jin...! S- sakit...!"

"Memang... sepertinya kau itu orang yang kurang percaya diri," kata Jin berterus terang. "Sebenarnya, teman-temanku sama saja kok."

"Sama? Seperti apa?"

"Yah, ada yang macam-macam. Aneh, lucu, terkenal. Tetapi..." Jin lalu menatap mata Kirika dalam-dalam. "Kau itu berbeda dari mereka."

"J- Jin...?" wajah Kirika merona.

Bel tiba-tiba berbunyi.

"Kalau begitu, nanti kita akan bermain setelah pulang sekolah. Kita harus cepat masuk ke kelas masing-masing," kata Jin sambil memberikan kotak makan siang milik Kirika. Kemudian ia membantu Kirika untuk berdiri.

"Kalau begitu, ayo lomba lari," ajak Kirika.

"Baiklah. Garis finishnya di depan tangga menuju lantai dua..." kata Jin setuju.

"Ready..."

"Set..."

"Go!"

Mereka lalu lomba lari. Jin lebih cepat dari Kirika saat menuruni tangga. Jalannya begitu sempit sehingga Kirika ketinggalan. Kirika lalu melompati Jin dan ia mendahuluinya. Kirika membuka pintu dan tampak orang-orang menatap mereka.

"Tunggu! Kau curang!" teriak Jin.

"Kita tidak membuat peraturan di lomba sebelumnya...!" kata Kirika sambil menoleh ke belakang.

Kirika mempercepat larinya. Dia hampir sampai di tangga menuju lantai dua. Jin melompat ke pegangan tangga dan meluncur turun. Kirika tidak mau kalah. Ia melompat langsung ke bawah. Dan akhirnya.

TAP!

Mereka seri.

"Aku menang..." kata Jin sambil tersenyum kemenangan.

"Tidak! Aku yang menang!" tolak Kirika.

Kebetulan sekali, Ganryu lewat.

"Ah! Ganryu-sensei! Siapa yang menang?" tanya Kirika pada Ganryu-sensei.

"Daripada kalian memikirkan hal itu... LEBIH BAIK KALIAN MASUK KE KELAS!"

"Kyaaaaaa!" Jin dan Kirika kabur. Kirika melompat ke lantai 1 dan Jin berlari ke kelasnya.

[Skip Time]

Akhirnya waktu yang paling ditunggu-tunggu anak sekolah. Waktu mata pelajaran sudah berakhir, kelas sudah selesai. Sekarang, orang-orang yang tersisa di sekolah adalah orang yang mengikuti kegiatan klub. Tetapi, Jin maupun Kirika tidak terlalu tertarik dengan kegiatan ekstrakurikuler.

Kirika telah menunggu Jin dengan berdiri di atas pembatas atap. Angin sepoi-sepoi membuat rambutnya mengikuti arah angin itu pergi. Suara pintu yang terbuka mulai terdengar. Tak lama, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang tengah berlari. Kirika tersenyum tipis ketika mendengar dua suara yang dihasilkan itu. Jin menyerangnya dari belakang.

Kirika melompat dan ia hinggap di bahu Jin dengan tangan kanannya. Ia turun dan menendang Jin. Jin berbalik dengan cepat. Kemudian, dia memukul Kirika berkali-kali. Kirika menangkisnya dengan lengan atas. Kirika lalu melompat, menjauh dari Jin. Kirika mendarat dengan kedua kaki dan satu tangannya.

"Kau terlambat lagi," kata Kirika.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh beri aku hukuman," kata Jin sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana 10 ronde?"

"Aku terima."

Mereka tiba-tiba menghilang seperti ditiup angin. Mereka muncul di hadapan mereka berdua dengan serentak. Mereka kemudian adu satu pukulan. Kirika terpental dan Jin tergeser dari posisinya. Mereka berdua mendarat mulus, lalu berlari dan menyerang lagi. Kirika melompat dan kedua tangannya hinggap di kedua bahu Jin. Ia melompat ke tanah dan melempar Jin. Jin melekat di dinding dan melompat dari sana, Kirika juga berlari menghampirinya.

[Skip Time]

"Terima kasih sudah mau bermain, Jin," kata Kirika.

"Tentu saja."

Kirika merasakan sensai dingin di kulitnya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan mendongak. "Salju..."

"Ya. Di Sekolah Politeknik Mishima, biasanya di awal bulan Februari sekolah diliburkan 2 minggu," jelas Jin.

"Ini masih Desember," kata Kirika.

"Yah... Sekolah Mishima juga mengawalkan jadwal masuk dari sekolah lain. Besok libur karena tahun baru. Oh iya, kami akan mendaki gunung. Kau mau ikut?" ajak Jin.

Kirika terdiam sejenak. Ia berkedip-kedip dua kali menatap Jin. Tapi, setelah dipikir-pikir... "Tidak, terima kasih."

Mereka lalu kembali berjalan. "Kenapa?"

Kirika hanya menggeleng.

"... Acara keluarga?" tebak Jin.

Kirika terkejut. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menunduk. Jin merasa aneh padanya dan menoleh padanya. "Keluarga? Aku tidak punya..."

"Kalau begitu..." Jin tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia lalu menarik tangan Kirika.

"Jin... Kita... mau kemana?" tanya Kirika. Jin tidak menjawab. Kirika akhirnya hanya mengikuti Jin kemanapun dia menarik Kirika pergi.

[Skip Time]

"Yamada Kirika? Aduuuh, lucunya..." kata Ibu Jin setelah memperkenalkan Kirika. Kirika hanya duduk manis dan mengangguk sambil tersenyum canggung. Jin kemudian menceritakan tentang Kirika.

Kazama Jun –nama ibu Jin– adalah seorang wanita yang sangat tahu jelas mengenai kasih sayang. Dia pasti mengerti soal Kirika. Selain penyayang, ia juga senang kepada binatang (sama seperti Kirika maupun Jin).

Sejak ayah Jin (Mishima Kazuya) menghilang, Jun bermaksud untuk mencarinya (tanpa sepengetahuan Jin). Ia sengaja tidak memberitahukan Jin karena ia tidak mau Jin khawatir atau bahkan konflik keluarga Mishima tetap berlanjut. Namun, Jun sama sekali belum mendapat informasi mengenai Kazuya. Dan untungnya Jin belum mengetahui tentang dirinya yang lahir sebagai keturunan keluarga terkutuk itu.

"Menyedihkan sekali... Kalau begitu, tinggallah bersama kami. Nanti, aku akan membayar seluruh keperluanmu. Aku juga akan mengajarkan teknik dari keluarga Kazama. Aku yakin, kau pasti suka," kata Jun sambil tersenyum. Jangan pernah kau lupakan bahwa seorang Kazama Jun juga seorang wanita yang murah senyumnya.

"Tapi..."

Kata-kata Kirika terpotong karena ketiga dari mereka mendengar suara oven. Jun lalu pergi ke dapur dan menyajikan kue yang baru dibuatnya.

"Tapi... Kazama-san... Saya ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah menawarkan semua itu. Tetapi... aku menolak. Aku tidak ingin membuat Kazama-san repot," kata Kirika.

Jun menatap Jin sejenak, Jin membalas tatapan itu. Jun kemudian mengarahkan pupilnya ke Kirika. Jun tersenyum dan menghela napas. "Ya sudahlah... Tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu catat nomor telepon kami."

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja! Untuk gadis manis seperti kau, apa yang tidak boleh?"

Jin menghela napas melihat kelakukan kedua wanita di hadapannya. Mereka asyik berbincang, dan Jin diabaikan. Ahh, sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Sangat jarang ada tamu datang ke rumah ini.

"Kalau begitu, pulanglah dulu. Setelah itu, kau kembali lagi kemari dan merayakan malam tahun baru bersama kami...!" kata Jun bersemangat. Dan yah... sangat jarang ada seorang gadis yang mau bertamu ke rumah. "Berdandan yang manis, ganti bajumu, dan setelah itu kembali dengan membawa beberapa baju... Okay?"

"B– baiklah..."

[Skip Time]

"Hei, Jin..." tegur Jun sambil menatap putranya yang kini berada di sebelahnya. Kemudian, ia menatap kembali Kirika yang semakin jauh. "Menurutmu dia tidak apa-apa berjalan sendirian?" tanya Jun kemudian.

"Pastinya. Dia 'kan pandai dalam berkelahi," kata Jin sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Oh iya, Jin..." sapa Jun lagi. Jin menghela napas panjang karena ibunya selalu menjeda kata-katanya. "Jadi Kirika-chan bukan pacarmu?"

Mendengarnya, punggung Jin serasa disentuh oleh makhluk halus dari atas ke bawah. Namun, wajahnya yang kecoklatan merona. "Ma- mana mungkin..."

"Atau kau suka?"

"Ibu..." Jin sweatdrop.

"Ayolah... Ibu merestuinya kok."

"Ibu...!" suara Jin semakin meninggi.

Jun berbalik dan berjalan masuk ke dalam. "Aku juga menginginkan cucu dari kalian."

"Ibuuuu!"

* * *

Akhirnya Kirika datang. Kirika memakai kemeja panjang berwarna putih, rok berbahan jeans berwarna biru selutut, dan boots yang terbuat dari kulit berwarna coklat. Ia juga memakai syal untuk menghangatkan lehernya. Kirika juga sengaja melepas ikat rambutnya dan memakai bando putih.

"Selamat datang~! Wah, cantiknya!" kata Jun.

Pipinya memerah karena gugup. Kirika duduk di lantai dan melepas bootsnya. Kemudian ia meletakkannya di tempat sepatu. Ia mengekor Jun.

"Di mana Jin?" tanya Kirika.

"Dia sedang mandi. Aku menyuruhnya agar berpakaian rapi hari ini."

"Untuk... apa?"

"Berfoto!"

Mendengarnya, Kirika menjadi merinding. Bukan, bukan karena dia takut cahaya yang memancar dari kamera, melainkan ia adalah salah satu orang yang tidak suka berfoto.

"Baiklah... Bantu aku memasak. Karena ada kau, kita harus masak banyak!"

Sementara itu... di kamar Jin...

Baiklah, Jin baru saja selesai mandi. Ia masih bertelanjang dada. Wanita yang melihatnya pasti akan tergila-gila padanya karena tubuhnya yang six packs itu. Jin menatap sebuah surat di mejanya.

'Jin, pakailah baju yang sudah kusiapkan di tempat tidur. Ibu dan Kirika akan menunggumu~!'

Dan yak, seperti itulah pesan singkat dari Sang mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat tidur. Jas hitam, kemeja putih, dan celana panjang yang senada dengan jas hitam. Yah... Jun sudah merancang malam ini menjadi malam terbaik. Rasanya Jin mau berteriak keras sekali. Tetapi dia menahannya dengan mengehla napas panjang. Yang sangat panjang.

Setelah mengganti baju, Jin menatap bayangannya di cermin. Hmm... Jin dengan gel... Jin tidak dengan gel. Sepertinya sama saja, ya? Jadi, Jin memakai gel dan membuat rambutnya menjadi model spike. Tidak seluruh rambut dia naikkan ke atas. Jin juga menyisakannya sebagai poni, poni yang mirip dengan poni ibunya.

Jin selesai dan keluar dari kamarnya. Sebelum ke meja makan, ia mengancingkan kancing tangan jasnya.

"Lalu, setelah itu– ..." Jun berhenti bercerita dan menatap Jin.

Kirika berbalik. Jin terkejut melihatnya. Kirika tampak cantik di matanya. Jin jadi bengong. Kirika yang sedari tadi memberikan tatapan datar, memberikan senyum tipis kepadanya. Tatapannya kemudian melembut, Kirika tidak memaksakan itu.

"Hei, cepatlah. Nanti makanannya dingin," kata Kirika.

[Skip Time]

"Lihatlah, Kirika! Ini sewaktu Jin masih bayi..."

Kirika menatap Jin dan foto Jin kecil. "Sangat berbeda jauh dengan yang sekarang..." kata Kirika.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini? Waktu itu dia masih 3 tahun. Aku mengajaknya ke taman bermain dan dia merengek minta beli es krim..."

"Kawaii...!" Kirika tertawa kecil.

Jin menatap Kirika. Kirika membalasnya dengan tatapan polos. Kemudian, Kirika kembali mendengarkan Jun.

Jin mengambil kamera dan memotret kedua wanita itu. Untungnya Kirika tidak tahu. Karena, jika ketahuan, mungkin Kirika akan melompat ke Jin untuk memberikan tendangannya yang uuh... luar biasa. Jikalau Jin menahannya dan mereka meneruskannya, bisa-bisa rumah menjadi hancur berantakan.

"Bagaimana, Kirika? Kalau begitu, kita mengambil gambar, ya?" kata Jun setelah memperlihatkan foto-foto Jin dan dirinya saat Jin masih kecil hingga Jin yang sekarang.

"Err..."

"Jin!"

Jin langsung datang dengan kamera dan tongkat kaki empat khusus untuk kamera. Jun menarik Kirika ke balkon rumah. Kembang api mulai menyala-nyala di mana-mana. Kirika ragu dengan hal ini. Jun memegang kedua pundaknya dan tersenyum ke kamera. Kirika mengernyit ketika menatap kamera. Jin mengambil langkah besar-besar menghampiri mereka dan berdiri di samping Kirika.

.

"Oh! Lihat...! Kau terlihat manis di sini...!" Jun memandang-mandangi foto-foto baru.

"... Itu–"

"Ah, yang ini juga," kata Jin cuek sambil menunjuk foto Kirika ketika ia tersenyum malu. Tapi, sepertinya nada suara Jin terdengar mengejek, ya.

Kirika dengan cepat menoleh ke arahnya. Ia ingin menampakkan wajah marah, tetapi setelah dipikir-pikir, lebih baik mengurungkannya. Jun diam-diam memotret mereka. Jun tertawa kecil dan menatap kertas foto yang muncul.

Malam ini, ketiga orang itu pasti akan mengingatnya. Karena ketiganya tiba-tiba menjadi dekat.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N : Aneh, ya? Aneh! TAT

Sebenarnya, Yamada Kirika itu OC pertama author lho. Tapi, sebenarnya author bingung, dia mau dijodohkan dengan siapa. Nah, setelah ke klinik Tong Fang (?), akhirnya author mendapat ide yang sedang mekar ini. Dan inilah fanfic pertama yang dimain Kirika.

Kirika itu orang yang kugambar (dalam imajinasi) waktu author kecil. Dan Kirika adalah orang yang sangat-sangat sama dengan Kirika anime sebelah. Author kaget, author gak nyangka. Ya, setidaknya Kirika punya kembaran dari anime sebelah (Kirika versi lelaki).

Okelah, sebelum menutup fic ini, author juga mau ngasih Behind the Scenes-nya. Ini dia~!

**BtS Ch. 1.1 (Behind the Scenes of Chapter 1.1)**

Jin melambai tanpa menoleh dan pergi ke arah yang berbeda dari teman-temannya.

"Eh, tunggu!" kata salah satu pemain tengah. "Aku kebelet..."

[Cut]

"Jangan membuatku tertawa!" Jin berkata seraya memukul batang pohon yang dipanjati Kirika.

"... Jin? Gak goyang..." kata Kirika polos.

[Cut. Repeat this Scenes]

Jin menunduk dan mendengus. Kemudian ia menatap Kirika. "Jangan membuatku tertawa!"

"Kyaaaa!"

Baiklah, kali ini, Kirika dan Jin gagal. Jin memukul batang pohonnya sangat kuat dan membuat Kirika terjatuh.

**BtS Ch. 1.2 (Behind the Scenes of Chapter 1.2)**

"Ready..."

"Set..."

"Go!"

Kirika dan Jin memulai scene lomba larinya. Jin mendahului Kirika dan telah menuruni tangga dengan cepat. Kirika lalu menumpu tubuhnya dengan satu tangan yang hinggap di bahu Jin. Jin menatap cepat ke atas.

Akhirnya, Kirika berhasil memimpin. Kirika melewati pintu dan menutup pintunya.

Baiklah, para pemain pembantu menatap heran mereka berdua. Kirika menahan pintu. Jin yang ada di dalam mendobrak-dobrak pintunya.

"Oi! Buka!" kata Jin sambil menggedor-gedor pintunya.

"Cut, cut... Salah itu..."

Kirika menoleh pada sutradara lalu kembali ke kamera. "Aha~! Salah!" kata Kirika sambil menepuk tangannya dan berlari kecil ke arah kamera. Baiklah, tampangnya terlihat sangat tidak berdosa.

BRAKK!

Dan... Jin berhasil keluar dengan menghancurkan pintunya.

"Sesak, kam****!" maki Jin pada Kirika. Kirika menoleh dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

[Cut]

"Kalau begitu, pulanglah dulu. Setelah itu, kau kembali lagi kemari dan merayakan malam tahun baru bersama kami...!" kata Jun bersemangat. Dan yah... sangat jarang ada seorang gadis yang mau bertamu ke rumah. Jun itu suka dengan Kirika. "Berdandan yang manis, ganti bajumu, bawa baju dan mandi... Lalu... Bawa baju yang banyak... Berdandan yang manis..."

Semua orang : *speechless* . . . .

"Ohoh! Kebanyakan..."

Yaaaaah... =_=

[Cut]

Jin baru selesai mandi. Syuting ini membuatnya gerah. Mandi juga sekaligus setting dari scene lho.

Jin menatap secarik kertas yang terdapat di mejanya.

CKLEK!

"Jin–..." Kirika langsung terdiam ketika melihat Jin yang sedang bertelanjang dada. Dan lagi, ia baru ingat bahwa kamera sedang aktif. Kirika menatap kamera dan melambai-lambai kecil dengan wajah tak berdosanya. "Hai~!"

Jin : *facepalm sambil geleng-geleng*

* * *

**[FIN]**

* * *

A/N : Nah, seperti itulah. Minta review dong~! ^^


End file.
